Currently, a variety of convenient features are being developed for use with digital devices. For example, many digital devices have communication functions, and users may receive various services anytime and anywhere through network connections among such digital devices.
In addition, various image media technologies, such as, for example, user created content (UCC), have entered the mainstream. UCC encourages users to share various images, taken by digital cameras, video cameras, or mobile communication terminals. Although users currently may see UCC only on websites, customers may desire to take advantage of the mobility of wireless digital devices to display UCC in everyday places.
UCC described above may be displayed by use of projectors. Particularly, portable projectors, which enable users to show UCC at any time and place, are desirable. In such portable projectors, a plurality of projectors are network-connected, and various images may be projected to a plurality of screens using various methods. Accordingly, a device that enables a user to project images from a plurality of projectors to a desired location anytime and anywhere through a network connection is also desirable.